


L'amore di una madre

by crackpairingfan



Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, confessioni, fglia primogenita, figlia nata morta, figlia persa, lettera, ricordi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackpairingfan/pseuds/crackpairingfan
Summary: In un momento di sconforto, oppressa dalla promessa fatta a Frank, Claire scrive una lettera a una Brianna ancora piccola, raccontandole di Faith.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp & Frank Randall, Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Kudos: 2
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	L'amore di una madre

Alla mia Bree

Ti scrivo questa lettera con la consapevolezza che non la leggerai mai: dopotutto ho fatto una promessa e non voglio romperla. E allora perché sto scrivendo? Perché non riuscivo più a tenermi tutto dentro e questo mi è sembrato l’unico modo per togliermi questo peso che, giorno dopo giorno, diventa sempre più opprimente.  
Non so neanche da che parte cominciare, la storia è piuttosto lunga e complicata e non sono certa che capiresti: certe volte neanche io capisco come sia stato possibile che siano avvenute tutte queste cose in così breve tempo. Il fatto è che… c’è una parte della mia vita di cui non potrò mai parlarti: non mi crederesti, probabilmente ed è una cosa talmente complicata che…. Che mi sto già confondendo da sola a scrivere, non oso immaginare che cosa accadrebbe se ti avessi davanti a me e provassi a raccontarti. Probabilmente boccheggerei come uno stupido pesce e tu crederesti che sono impazzita…e forse questa lettera mi aiuterà a capire se davvero sarò mai in grado di dirtelo, se saprò trovare le parole giuste o…. insomma, basta. Forse potrei cominciare solo con una parte della storia, la più semplice, la meno assurda e vedere l’effetto che farà scriverla e leggerla. Beh… proviamo, eccola qui. Il punto è che tu, piccola mia, non sei la mia primogenita. Oh, immagino già la tua faccia dopo aver letto una cosa del genere, so che di certo tornerai indietro a controllare se per caso non ti sei confusa, se hai letto male… ma no, tesoro mio, non hai letto male. Lascia che ti racconti com’è andata.  
Mi trovavo in un altro paese, lontana dalle persone che amavo, lontana da Frank e da chiunque altro e c’era quest’uomo fantastico, assolutamente meraviglioso. Si chiamava James, aveva due splendidi occhi azzurri ed era l’uomo più coraggioso che mi fosse mai capitato di incontrare. Non so spiegarti come successe, ma ci innamorammo contro ogni logica e ragione. Inizialmente tentai di resistere a questo sentimento, amavo anche Frank ed ero intenzionata a restargli fedele, mi dicevo che sarei tornata presto da lui e che il fatto che fossimo lontani non mi autorizzava a mancargli di rispetto. Ma il tempo passava, tornare indietro sembrava ogni giorno più difficile e James era sempre accanto a me, pronto a sostenermi e ad aiutarmi ogni volta che ne avevo bisogno. Alla fine, me ne innamorai e cominciammo una relazione convinti che io, ormai, sarei rimasta lì, che mi sarebbe stato impossibile ricongiungermi a Frank e che quindi fosse inutile anche soltanto sperarlo. Questa relazione… diede un frutto ed io rimasi incinta. Era la prima volta che mi capitava, con Frank non eravamo mai riusciti e sai? Non avevo idea di cosa dovessi fare. Lo so, sembra strano detto da me, l’infermiera che vuole saperne, a volte, più dei medici, ma ti assicuro che in quel caso mi sentii completamente disorientata: ero già in un paese nuovo, senza nessuno a cui affidarmi e stavo vivendo un’esperienza esaltante per qualsiasi donna senza che nessuno fosse in grado di darmi un qualsiasi supporto. Avevo solo le mie conoscenze e quelle dovevano bastarmi. Mi sono detta che ce l’avrei fatta comunque, che a quel punto quella sarebbe stata solo un’altra sfida e sarei riuscita ad affrontarla senza problemi. Tuttavia, mai avrei potuto immaginare quello che successe. Quando la gravidanza era circa a metà avvenne qualcosa di terribile ed inaspettato: mi giunse una notizia terribile, talmente brutta che mi sentii male. Mi risvegliai in ospedale, assistita da infermiere che mi dicevano che la mia bambina era nata e che… semplicemente non c’era più. Ero completamente stordita: non poteva essere, non potevo aver perso la mia bambina, la mia primogenita, era semplicemente impensabile! Rimasi in stato catatonico per giorni, incapace anche soltanto di alzarmi dal letto o di lasciare andare il corpicino della bimba. Era così piccola, così fragile e bisognosa di protezione…. e irrazionalmente speravo che solo tenendola tra le mie braccia sarei riuscita a infonderle la forza necessaria per far ripartire il suo piccolo cuore. Quasi non sentii le voci delle suore comunicarmi che la volevano seppellire e che le avevano dato il nome Faith. Se fossi stata più in me mi sarei ribellata ma in quel momento non ne avevo la forza e Jamie non aveva la possibilità di starmi vicino. E così nel giro di poco tempo, la mia bimba mi venne strappata e non potei più vederla. Non mi sono mai perdonata di essere stata così incosciente con lei, mi sono detta tante volte che forse, se fossi stata solo un pochino più prudente non sarebbe accaduto nulla e la mia bambina, tua sorella maggiore, sarebbe ancora viva.  
Ed è anche per questo che con te sono così ossessiva, amore mio: ho già perso una figlia e non permetterò che capiti di nuovo. E so che a volte tu vorresti scappare, che preferisci stare con tuo padre e che forse sono opprimente e dovrei calmarmi ma… ma non ci riesco, tesoro, è più forte di me.  
Spero che queste parole ti aiuteranno a capire meglio e a perdonarmi quando ti sembrerà che sbagli. In realtà non so bene neanche io come comportarmi perché la prima volta la troppa incoscienza è stata fatale a tua sorella e ora con te sto utilizzando il metodo opposto illudendomi che le cose andranno di certo meglio.  
Diciamo basta: Non so bene neanche io cosa ti ho detto, forse sono solo un ammasso di parole insensate, am avevo bisogno di raccontarti di questa parte di me. Ma forse non avrai mai bisogno di trovare questa lettera, forse troverò il coraggio di dirti tutto a voce o deciderò di non parlarne mai più per evitare che tu possa soffrire. Non so ancora come proseguiranno le nostre vite, tesoro, so soltanto che farò tutto quanto è in mio potere perché la tua sia la più felice possiible.

Con immenso affetto.

Mamma


End file.
